This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is focused on the conversion of SSRL?s Instrument Control software (ICS) to become Operating System independent, and to migrate the SSRL Data Acquisition Software (XAS-Collect and other programs) to new platforms. During 2008, the new software was tested on BL7-3 and is also being used in the commissioning of BL4-3. Numerous small issues have been encountered and addressed. In addition, code has been developed to allow for greater ease of software implementation for new hardware. Significant enhancements were also made to an ICS interface to EPICS. In addition, developments were made for microXAS imaging software.